


Once Was Enough

by Aislashu



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild S&M, Mild Spoilers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S01e06 Hair of the Dog, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike thought he lost the only chance he had. Realizing he was wrong, he decides it's time to make sure he does NOT lose the chance again. And Johnny realizes he kinda likes egging Mike on.</p><p>Written for the DreamWidth Graceland Kinkmeme prompt:<br/>I already see a trend of Mike always bottoming, with a handful of "blushing virgin Mike" scattered over the top for flavor. Gimme the opposite. Gimme Mike who knows what he's doing and his partner's never been with a dude before, or just one of the other boys preferring to bottom. Gimme top!Mike with a handful of confident!Mike for flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Was Enough

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own these guys, just wish I did! :D 
> 
> This one just bowled over the other ideas in line ahead of it, though the others are still coming. Enjoy!

    Mike was sick to his stomach as he headed through the FBI building in search of Briggs.  He kept replaying the scene in his mind, over and over...waiting for Johnny to surface, gun in his hand...and then the explosion. If Bello hadn't shoved him against the end of the boat he'd likely have been diving in to go after Johnny himself. Soon as he was on land again he was calling Briggs. And calling. And calling.  
  
    Motherfucker wasn't answering his phone, and Mike was furious. At Briggs. At Johnny for getting himself fucking blown up. And at himself...for never making a move on Johnny and letting the other guy know how he felt. Mike had kept a lot of cards close to his chest since his arrival at Graceland, and all through out his training as well. So imagine his surprise, waiting for this Briggs fucker to pick him up--late--from the air port, and Johnny showed up instead.  
  
    Johnny, a guy who could have seriously stepped right out of his dreams.  He hit all of Mike's buttons, and it had taken every ounce of Mike's self control not to throw Johnny down and ravage him like a starving fat man given cake for the first time in months. And Johnny's little flirts, innocent flirts, since he figured Johnny swung to girls, drove him nuts. And now he couldn't do anything about it. Couldn't even tell him how he had become the sun to his fucking solar system.  
  
    And Briggs was still not answering his god damn motherfucking phone, that sack of shit!  
  
    Mike pulled his badge over his head, eyes staring straight ahead, seeing no one around him as he walked down the aisle lined with desks, when something stopped him completely dead to rights.  
  
    "Yo, Mikey-Mike!"  
  
    Briggs was going to die. Yes, Briggs was going to die a very slow, painful death in Mike's mind as he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as that voice sunk in. Johnny? But...  
  
    "That was some good work," Johnny spoke with his mouth full.  
  
    Mike turned around slowly, not willing to believe his ears. Johnny?  
  
    "Johnny..." Mike's voice was barely a whisper. "John..Johnny..." and then he was running, grabbing Johnny up in his arms, lifting the other, slightly taller man up high and holding him tightly.  
  
    "Dude! Dude dude..." Johnny raised his arms in surprise. "Nobody told you I was okay?"  
  
    "I couldn't get Briggs on the phone..." Mike's hands stayed on Johnny's sides, not willing to let go, as if the other man might disappear.  
  
    "Why didn't you call me?"  
  
    "Call you?!" Mike raised his hands and grasped Johnny's face. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
    "Dude, is that a tear? I'm touched...you really thought I was dead?"  
  
    And then his lips were crushed against Johnny's, right there, middle of the floor, Mike didn't give a damn. He thought he'd lost Johnny today, lost all chance of anything.  Johnny struggled against the kiss in surprise, not having expected that. The wrap fell from his hand to the floor as he pushed against Mike's shoulders.  
  
    "Whoa whoa, dude what the fuck?" Johnny's wide eyes were on Mike.  
  
    "I thought I fucking lost you today!"  
  
    "Dude we had the bomb covered the whole way, piece of cake..."  
  
    "You...you KNEW about the bomb?!"  
  
    "Yeah...we saw it on the ROV, Briggs didn't tell you?"  
  
    A very....VERY slow, painful death, Mike's mind amended to Briggs' upcoming death.  
  
    "Yo Johnny, soda machine was broken, got you some water..."  
  
    Mike moved Johnny out of the way and took a few strides, leaning his punch into one stride and nearly taking Briggs off his feet, sending him into the filing cabinets. Mike had been fully intent on raining utter death down on Briggs if it weren't for the fact Johnny had been on him in seconds holding him back. But he wasn't letting Johnny having an easy time of it.  
  
    Johnny watched the confrontation between Mike and Briggs, swallowing as he mainly watched Mike, saw the look in Mike's eyes, saw that the other agent wanted to completely UNLEASH on Briggs, he could see it...FEEL it...in Mike's tensed muscles. The kiss was running through his mind, still shocked to shit that it had even happened, though he was letting it pass, chalking it up to Mike just being completely thrown out of whack. But he kept thinking about it.  
  
      
    Later that night, Mike was heading into the house. He'd left half way through the meeting Briggs had been attending. He'd save that confrontation for later, and he knew there was going to be a confrontation. He could see it in the way Briggs' face hardened when they locked eyes. But he was done for tonight. He really just wanted to find Johnny. Thankfully, Johnny saved him the trouble.  
  
    Johnny was sitting on Mike's bed, waiting for him. The house was quiet and dark, and he'd almost fallen asleep on Mike's bed. But his instincts had gotten him up at the sound of Mike's footsteps on the stairs, so he'd sat up and was waiting. He was planning on talking to Mike. To tell him that shit couldn't happen again.  
  
    Mike opened the door to his room, pausing when he saw Johnny on his bed. Johnny was shirtless, wearing pajama pants and nothing more. Mike smiled a bit.  
  
    "Hey.."  
  
    "Hey dude," Johnny got up. "Hey, about earlier...we need to talk."  
  
    "No," Mike moved to Johnny. "No, we don't."  
  
    Mike grabbed Johnny around the waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Johnny's eyes widened a bit and he struggled in Mike's grasp, hands pushing against Mike's shoulders. One arm kept hold around Johnny's waist as Mike's other hand cupped the back of the other agent's neck.  Johnny soon found himself giving in, submitting to the other man's will and letting those lips cover his own.  
  
    Mike sensed the point Johnny gave in and started brushing his tongue over Johnny's lips, seeking admittance. Johnny's mouth opened, almost reluctantly, letting Mike's tongue...another man's tongue...into his mouth for the first time. Johnny trembled as he felt it explore his mouth, rubbing over his own tongue, over the roof. He began to kiss back, a bit nervously. He tilted his head a bit and pushed forward...perhaps a bit more eager than he cared to admit...and ended up banging his teeth against Mike's, causing them to part with an expulsion of air from between their mouths.  
  
    "This your first kiss?" Mike wiped his lips, laughing.  
  
    "Shut up," Johnny huffed, embarrassed. "This is fucked up dude."  
  
    "Yeah?" Mike backed Johnny towards the bed slowly, pecking his lips. "That a complaint?" he murmured, trailing his fingers slowly down Johnny's spine.  
  
    Johnny accepted the peck on the lips, idly biting at Mike's.  
  
    "Maybe it is," he mumbled, shivering, involuntarily arching his back at the trailing of those fingers down his spine.  
  
    "Well, suck it up..." Mike smirked.  
  
    "I have a feeling that's your plan," Johnny grumbled.  
  
    Mike burst out laughing, drawing Johnny close and kissing him deeply, eagerly. Johnny allowed it, then slowly returned it, bringing his hands up to brush at Mike's jaw and cheeks tentatively, exploring. It definitely felt different than being with a girl. Granted, he was usually in charge then, too. All of this was entirely new to him. What happened to sweet, innocent Mikey?  
  
    "God, that's why I love you," Mikey murmured after the kiss, chuckling again and resting his forehead on Johnny's.  
  
    "What?" Johnny was jarred.  
  
    "What?" Mike responded, then realization of what he'd said out loud sunk in.  
  
    "Ugh..." Johnny looked at Mike, though his eyes were twinkling a bit. They...were going to have a lot to talk about later. "Just get on with it, jeez. Be gentle."  
  
    Mike snickered a little, kissing Johnny's nose, then slowly drawing his tongue up along the ridge, kissing between Johnny's eyes, and sliding his tongue slowly back down, off the tip, and gently over and across Johnny's lips, making the other boy shiver.  
  
    "Gentle? Not a chance..." Mike growled softly, tilting his head and biting lightly at Johnny's neck. "I'm going to ravage you..." the growl deepened, another, harder bite given to the other side of Johnny's neck.  
  
    "Hold you down..." nails scraped carefully down Johnny's back, leaving light trails but not breaking skin.  
  
    Johnny trembled, Mike's voice cutting through him, and not in a bad way. He arched at those nails, and suddenly he found himself shoved onto the bed, looking up at Mike.  
  
    "And make you MINE..." Mike's hands gripped his pajama bottoms, and before Johnny could say anything they were literally ripped off his body, torn down the middle and pulled off his legs. His boxers followed the same destructive fate, leaving him naked and exposed in front of Mike.  
  
    And more turned on than he had ever been in his life. Holy shit.  
  
    Mike's eyes raked over Johnny's body, taking it in, that darker skin tone against his sheets, the other man exposed and trembling for him. Hard. He licked his lips, taking in Johnny's arched shaft, a nice 7.5", and holy Jesus, uncut, the foreskin only allowing half the glistening head to peek out.  
  
    "You keep yourself smooth for me," Mike growled softly, breathing deeply. He took off his shirt, toeing his boots off.  
  
    Johnny nodded, breathing hard, cock twitching as Mike's hungry gaze took him in. He shifted on the bed, spreading his legs a bit to expose himself more, watching Mike's breathing hitch a bit. He grinned a bit to himself, raising his arms and crossing them above his head to show off his smooth underarms to Mike as well. Obviously, before this he didn't do it for Mike, but hell if he was going to argue.  
  
    "This is still fucked up," he teased softly, half-lidded gaze on Mike. Egging him on a bit.  
  
    "You going to complain all night?" Mike licked suddenly dry lips as he watched Johnny shift position and expose himself more. Johnny hit all his buttons, for damn sure. He undid his pants, drawing his handcuffs from his pocket and tossing them onto the bed before he dropped his pants completely, stepping out of them and left only in his socks and boxer-briefs, which outlined a thick, sexy hard cock.  
  
    "What's a straight boy to do when he's about to be ravished by another man?" Johnny's eyes shot open fully when he heard the clink of the cuffs as they landed on the bed, moving to prop himself up on his elbows to look at them. "Oh, hell no!"  
  
    Mike just grinned broadly, kneeling on the bed between Johnny's spread legs. One hand reached behind him to tug off his socks and toss them to the floor before he pushed Johnny to lay flat once more, leaning in and kissing him firmly. He shifted his legs to brush his knees to the backs of Johnny's thighs, raking his nails down Johnny's chest as he kissed the other man, causing Johnny to gasp into the kiss and arch up. Johnny's hard cock ended up rubbing over the fabric of Mike's boxer-briefs, throbbing at the sensation.  
  
    Fingers pinched at Johnny's nipples, lightly, tugging and twisting with quick movements while Mike kept up the kissing, tongue once more probing forward to explore Johnny's mouth. Johnny bucked and squirmed under Mike, cock stroking back and forth over the fabric, feeling Mike's hardness underneath. Johnny went to put his arms around Mike and had his wrists grabbed, hands forced back up over his head.  
  
    Mike clucked his tongue, grinning down at Johnny as he crossed the man's wrists and gripped them with one hand. Johnny struggled under Mike, writhing and bucking a bit, trying to free his hands.  
  
    "C'mon you ass," Johnny whined softly.  
  
    "Oh no..." Mike murmured, leaning own to bite at Johnny's neck, sucking at it firmly.  
  
    Johnny groaned softly, a small whine escaping his throat. Mike slid his free hand down, stroking over Johnny's thigh, nudging it up gently. Johnny got the idea, raising his leg and wrapping it around Mike's waist, other leg soon following and ankles crossing over Mike's back.  
  
    "Thatta boy," Mike murmured, tugging the skin with his teeth.  
  
    "Asshole," Johnny gasped quietly, still half-heartedly trying to free his hands.  
  
    Mike grinned, rocking his hips, his hardness aligned perfectly along Johnny's crack, rubbing the fabric over the sensitized flesh and letting Johnny feel an erection where he never had before. He grinned more when he felt Johnny buck back a bit and licked slowly over the rather obvious hickey left upon Johnny's neck.  
  
    "Shit, did you mark me? Fuckin' shit man!"  
  
    "Marked you..and I'm going to fuck you," Mike jerked his hips firmly against Johnny's upraised ass.  
  
    "The hell you are!"  
  
    "Glad you agree," Mike smirked and rubbed a hand along Johnny's side, leaning his head down to suck in one of Johnny's nipples, tugging it with his teeth.  
  
    "Fuck!" Johnny arched hard and ground his ass against Mike's covered crotch, nipples already hard from earlier. He curled his toes, jerking when he felt the fabric-covered cock grind directly on his smooth hole.  
  
    "Asking for it so soon?" Mike teased, grabbing a nipple between his teeth and tugging firmly.  
  
    "No way dude! You're not fucking my ass, no matter how hot and amazing it is!"  
  
    "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Mike looked at Johnny, smirking and flicking his tongue over Johnny's slightly abused nipple.  
  
    "God I hate you so much right now," Johnny groaned, body starting to glisten with sweat.  
  
    "Oh? Guess I better stop then..."  
  
    "Don't you fucking dare!"  
  
    Mike smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Johnny. Johnny, realizing what he said, let out a string of curses in Spanish and let his head fall back to the bed.  
  
    "Could you repeat that?" Mike asked, laughing.  
  
    Johnny cursed again and put up both middle fingers from his helpless hands.  
  
    "No, before that..." Mike roughly ground himself against Johnny's hole again.  
  
    "Didn't say a damn thing," Johnny said defiantly.  
  
    "I think you're purposely trying to rile me up, turn me on more.." Mike murmured, capturing Johnny's lips briefly.  
  
    "Mmm.." Johnny returned the kiss, licking briefly at Mike's lips as the man pulled away. "Am I?"  
  
    Mike moved his other hand and grinned, locking Johnny's hands together with the cuffs he'd grabbed, making Johnny's eyes widen.  
  
    "When the hell'd you grab those off the bed?"  
  
    "I'm a ninja," Mike snickered.  
  
    "Fuckin' bondage ninja."  
  
    "Damn straight."  
  
    "Yes I am, nice of you to fucking remember!"  
  
    "So you keep saying, but where's the 'No, don't, stop, get off'?"  
  
    "No, don't, stop, get off!" Johnny repeated, smirking.  
  
    Mike grinned and moved Johnny's legs off him, rising up on his knees. He pulled the chain of the handcuffs, bringing Johnny's hands to the bulge in his crotch. Johnny gripped it between his hands, jerking it a bit. Mike cupped the back of Johnny's head, sitting him up more and pushing him downward, forcing the man's mouth against the covered head. Johnny mmph'd and mouthed it, rubbing his lips around the bulge and licking at it, the fabric already darkened with moisture from Mike's precum. Johnny slurped against it, tasting it.  
  
    "I can't believe you're making me do this, man!" Johnny whined around the bulge against his lips, which hid the smirk.  
  
    "Grab it good and pull it into your mouth," Mike ordered.  
  
    Johnny's cheeks flushed and his cuffed hands gripped Mike's cock, forcing the fabric around it and pulling it away from Mike's body, then took the fabric-covered shaft in his mouth. His eyes looked up at Mike as he sucked, lips bobbing over the shaft, shivering at the feel of the fabric against his lips and the fact that there was a cock underneath, a real one. Mike's, to be exact, and his own throbbed at that.  
  
    "You're just a bad boy who wants to be good, aren't you Johnny?" Mike groaned, arching to the other man's mouth.  
  
    Johnny flicked Mike off, cheeks flushed as he bobbed on half the covered cock, rubbing his tongue around it. His teeth scraped against it now and then, but it only made Mike squirm more in pleasure.  Johnny pulled off with a gasp, coughing a bit.  
  
    "Fuck this shit..." he murmured, looking up at Mike.  
  
    Mike was about to open his mouth when Johnny's hands grasped the waist of Mike's boxer-briefs, yanking them down to finally expose Mike's own hard shaft, cut and head wet with pre and saliva, closer to the nine-inch mark compared to Johnny's seven and a half. Johnny eyed it almost suspiciously before he inhaled deeply, opening his mouth and shoving it down over the shaft.  
  
    "JESUS FUCK!" Mike cried out in surprise, hips rocking forward.  
  
    Johnny forced the cock right down into his throat, nose banging hard against Mike's pubic bone. His throat spasmed roughly around Mike's cock and he was gagging hard. He pulled back, choking and coughing, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
    "That..." Johnny gasped, "...is not as easy as girls make it look..."  
  
    Mike had nearly shot off when Johnny took him in. His cock throbbed hard, his hands moving to Johnny's head. Johnny raised his bound hands, grasping Mike's shaft and stroking it slowly. Johnny was slowly regaining his breath, and his own cock was still hard and throbbing between his legs.  
  
    "God...do that again..." Mike murmured, stroking Johnny's buzzed hair.  
  
    "No fuckin' way, I nearly died...again!" Johnny smirked up at Mike.  
  
    Mike's hands gripped at Johnny's short hair, just barely enough to get hold of, tensing.  Johnny saw the spasm as Mike tensed nearly from head to toe and leaned in, licking slowly along the underside of Mike's cock as if in apology. Bad choice of words, apparently. Both hands gripped at the base of Mike's cock, tongue reaching the head and licking slowly over the slit, tasting Mike's pre, watching the other man relax again.  
  
    "Take me in again," Mike demanded.  
  
    Johnny paused and felt the hands still gripping his head. He looked at the large, imposing cock before him and then glanced up at Mike, eyes becoming defiant again.  
  
    "Make me."  
  
    "Oh, you don't want me to do that, boy..." Mike murmured, looking down at Johnny, cock twitching at the thought.  
  
    Johnny smirked triumphantly.  
  
    "Knew it. Too much of a fuckin' pussy to make me suck your dick."  
  
    Mike growled and before Johnny knew it, he was gagging on Mike's cock again. Mike forced Johnny down until Johnny's lips were pressed against his own hands still gripping Mike's cock, throat spasming as the head slid down into it. Mike's hands moved to grip Johnny's ears, forcing the other man to bob up and down his length.  
  
    Johnny gagged around Mike's cock, sucking at it sloppily, teeth scraping over Mike's cock every so often as he was forced up and down over the length. It wasn't as bad as before as his hands were preventing him from taking all of Mike down his throat. Before he realized it, his hands were dropping away from Mike's shaft, wordlessly giving permission to force him all the way down, hands pressed to each side of Mike's crotch.  
  
    Mike moaned deeply, eyes watching Johnny's face as those lips slid up and down his cock. When Johnny's hands fell away, Mike immediately took him up on the invitation and forced those lips down to the base, feeling Johnny gag and choke around him. His cock throbbed roughly as he ground his hips against the other man's mouth, Johnny's watery gaze turned up towards him, egging him on more, defiant. Mike drew back to the tip and shoved back in, gyrating his hips once he was buried in to the hilt once more.  
  
    "That's right, fucking choke on my cock Johnny...take it down your throat, feel it throb...for a straight guy you seem to like gagging on me..."  
  
    Johnny moaned around the cock as he gagged, moving his hands a bit so he could flick Mike off again. Mike drew back and gave Johnny room to breathe before he thrust back in again forcefully. Gripping Johnny's ears, he began quick, short thrusts, just enough to pull back from Johnny's throat and stop the gag reflex before thrusting back in, gag-fucking Johnny steadily. Johnny had drool escaping around Mike's cock, eyes glazed as Mike used his mouth.  
  
    "Good boy, Johnny...you're my cocksucker now...you're going to be MINE..." Mike growled, forcing Johnny back down to the base of his cock.  
  
    Johnny gagged hard and pushed against Mike, hips bucking and eyes going wide as his cock throbbed, shooting his load without being touched, only from being forced to give Mike oral. Mike's own eyes widened as he felt the spasming around his cock intensify, forcing Johnny off him and pushing him to lay back over the bed, looking at Johnny's splattered chest and stomach, as the other man had been practically doubled over his own shaft to suck Mike.  
  
    "You fucking came..."  
  
    Johnny was panting hard, trying to catch his breath, bound hands covering his face.  
  
    "Still say you don't like this?"  
  
    "Straight men don't like sucking dick!" Johnny retorted, voice ragged.  
  
    "You're right, they don't. But you do," Mike grinned. "However..."  
  
    Mike got off the bed and discarded his boxer-briefs completely.  
  
    "Do not," Johnny mumbled, peeking at Mike from between his fingers and watching the boxers come off.  
  
    "However," Mike said again, ignoring Johnny's words, voice hardening. "I did not give you permission to come."  
  
    "What? Fuck that, I don't..."  
  
    Johnny yelped as Mike grabbed his legs and yanked him to the edge of the bed.  
  
    "Hey! Hijo de puta!" Johnny cried out.  
  
    Mike gripped Johnny's ankles and flipped him over onto his stomach, pulling him further down until his legs dangled down over the edge. Johnny struggled, bound hands reaching towards the head of the bed to try and pull himself away. He looked back as Mike moved, standing near the edge of the bed and raising his other leg, bringing his knee down across Mike's lower back, holding him in place.  
  
    "The fuck do you think you're....OW! Shit!" Johnny yelped as Mike's hand came down across his ass, causing his body to jerk and back to arch.  
  
    Mike smacked Johnny's ass again, smirking as the other man cried out, keeping his leg down against Johnny's back so he couldn't get away. He gave another smack, reveling in the sound of flesh on flesh.  
  
    "Puta madre!" Johnny gripped the sheets and gasped, feeling himself responding, starting to harden again. He looked back at Mike, eyes challenging. "That the best you got?"  
  
    "Think you can take harder? I doubt that." Mike smirked.  
  
    "Try me."  
  
    Mike waggled his eyebrows again, a gesture Johnny was starting to connect to getting suckered into responding just how Mike wanted him to. Dammit. He glared at Mike and made a face at him, making Mike laugh. Mike moved off Johnny, taking his hips in hand and lifting, shifting Johnny up so his knees were on the bed, ass upraised. His cock was resting along Johnny's crack and he rolled his hips a bit, rubbing over the soft flesh and making Johnny shiver and moan.  
  
    "Oh, not yet, baby," Mike murmured. "You get your spanking first."  
  
    "Yeah yeah...more like a tickle."  
  
    Mike laughed and reached over, undoing one hand from the cuffs so he could pull Johnny's arms back, locking them again behind Johnny, restricting the other man's movements.  Johnny went completely hard and his face went red, squirming as Mike stepped back away from him. On the edge of the bed, ass up in the air, knees spread and chest against the bed, he never felt more exposed and vulnerable. He knew Mike had a clear shot at his virgin hole, and that made him even more embarrassed.  
  
    "Like the fuckin' view?" Johnny shot over his shoulder.  
  
    "Love it." Mike grinned, rubbing a finger slowly over Johnny's hole and eliciting a gasp, before making the other man cry out with a sharp, sudden slap to the pink ring.  
  
    "You gonna spank me or tease me?" Johnny taunted.  
  
    Mike smirked and moved over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer. The dresser was in Johnny's view, and when Mike found what he was looking for, he stood and turned around, smirking softly. The small leather paddle made sharp little cracks as Mike slowly hit it against his palm, walking back towards the bed, taking his time.  
  
    "Oh, hell the fuck no. You didn't say nothing about no god-damn paddles, you kinky little shit! The hell did you get that?! You brought fucking paddles?!"  
  
    "Actually, when I first got here, Lauren told me not to touch or go through Donny's stuff..." Mike grinned and waved the paddle at Johnny. "Guess what I found."  
  
    "Oh...oh, fuck you man..." Johnny shook his head, burying his face against the mattress. "Did not want to know that! Asshole! You serious?!"  
  
    "Nope." Mike grinned and cracked the paddle loudly across Johnny's ass.  
  
    Johnny cried out loudly, arching his back and shifting his legs apart more. Mike raised the paddle and gave that begging ass a swift backhanded strike, watching it redden, Johnny's cock throbbing.  
  
    "That...was evil..."  
  
    Mike smirked more, trailing the edge of the paddle down Johnny's crack and over the hole, Johnny's hole twitching, body shivering at the feel. He pressed back against the flat of the paddle when it rubbed over his ass, then cried out when Mike surprised him with another swift smack.  
  
    "Start counting," Mike commanded.  
  
    "Shit...how many we at?"  
  
    "From one," Mike smirked, smacking Johnny's ass again.  
  
    "Shit!"  
  
    "That's not a number," Mike gave Johnny's ass another crack.  
  
    "Fuck! Okay, two!"  
  
    "Wrong." Mike grinned, bringing the paddle down on Johnny's full ass again.  
  
    "OhmygodIhateyousomuch...uno!"  
  
    Mike licked his lips, caressing Johnny's ass with the paddle, giving the man's exposed perineum a quick swat.  
  
    "Dos!"  
  
    Mike took his time, alternating where he smacked Johnny's ass. Some swats had longer pauses between, and some were quick successions of smacks. At 19, Johnny was trembling, back covered in sweat, ass bright red. He was breathing hard, cock throbbing between his spread legs. Sweat glistened along Johnny's crack, making wet trails over the caramelized skin.  
  
    "You're about to blow another load aren't you?" Mike teased.  
  
    "Fuck you," Johnny panted, arching his ass out for what he knew would be the last smack.  
  
    "You're not allowed to cum, Johnny."  
  
    "Oh, god," Johnny moaned, eyes shutting tight.  
  
    "I forbid it," Mike moved the paddle, rubbing the leather teasingly across the head of Johnny's cock.  
  
    Johnny hissed, toes curling and trying to raise his hips away from the taunting paddle that was trying to make him disobey his Master's command.  The edge of the paddle trailed up along Johnny's cock, rubbing the broad side of the paddle against Johnny's balls slowly.  Johnny pressed back to it, gasping.  
  
    "Oh, don't you dare..."  
  
    Mike grinned, bypassing the man's balls, rubbing the edge firmly against Johnny's perineum. Johnny gasped and pushed back, and Mike angled the paddle, rubbing harder against the smooth expanse of flesh and hitting just right to stimulate Johnny's prostate from the outside.  
  
    "OH GOD!"  
  
    "Don't," Mike commanded, watching Johnny's hands clench into tight fists and toes curl, shaking hard.  
  
    "Ready for the last one?"  
  
    "Comer mi culo!"  
  
    "I plan on it..." Mike laughed and then brought the paddle down hard, right across Johnny's puckered opening.  
  
    Johnny cried out and arched sharply, somehow remembering to call out the 20 in Spanish while also managing to prevent the orgasm that wanted to burst forth so eagerly. His cock twitched and throbbed as he rested his cheek against the bed, panting raggedly. Johnny felt Mike's hands on his ass, trembling when Mike's warm breath caressed over his sweaty hole. He couldn't look over his shoulder and managed instead to lift his shoulders, tilting his head so he could look at Mike from between his legs.  
  
    Mike was kneeling on the floor, hands rubbing Johnny's ass as he leaned in, swiping his tongue across Johnny's sweaty hole, tasting the other man, dipping into the opening teasingly. Johnny groaned and squirmed, pushing back against the tongue, feeling it worm its way deeper into him.  
  
    "Oh my god..." Johnny gasped.  
  
    Mike mm'd against it, swirling his tongue inside Johnny as he worked it in deeper, hands rubbing over the still bright red ass as he began to eat out Johnny's virgin hole.  
  
    "Oh..fuck..I can't take this...just fucking do it!"  
  
    Mike drew back, grinning softly as he licked slowly along Mike's crack.  
  
    "Do what?"  
  
    Johnny growled and twisted, rocking his ass at Mike but refusing to say it.  
  
    "You know the fuck what, asshole!"  
  
    "No I don't," Mike said, putting on his innocent act again, hiding a smirk.  
  
    Johnny let out a frustrated noise and managed to flip himself over onto his back, his bound hands beneath him making his back arch upwards. He pushed down with his hands to help raise his hips more, hoisting his smooth, sweaty legs into the air and spreading them again, legs a bit wobbly in the air as he exposed his hard cock and twitchy, virgin hole to Mike.  
  
    "Don't pull that innocent act! You're not allowed anymore, you kinky little fucker!"  
  
    Mike licked his lips, getting to his feet slowly, his cock throbbing, his own body sweaty from the exertion between them. He stepped close, fingers brushing up over Johnny's wobbly legs.  
  
    "Oh, so you want me to do this?"  
  
    Mike stepped closer, cockhead brushing the crack of Johnny's ass as his hand moved up to one of Johnny's ankles, holding it. He leaned in, kissing the heel of Johnny's foot, licking slowly over the sole and making Johnny gasp in surprise, splaying his toes. Mike licked up to the big toe, then sucked it into his mouth, eyes twinkling as they looked down at Johnny.  
  
    "Mmm,was that it?"  
  
    "MIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Johnny whined.  
  
    "Mm," Mike grinned, chuckling, turning his head to kiss Johnny's other foot gently.  
  
    "Just. Do. It!" Johnny growled, rocking his hips, wiggling his ass temptingly at Mike.  
  
    Mike waggled his eyebrows again and took Johnny's other ankle in his hand, teasing his cock over Johnny's crack. Johnny growled at the eyebrows, gripping the sheets beneath him.  
  
    "Coño! Fine! Fuck me! Just fuck me already!"  
  
    Mike moaned, licking his lips and rubbing the head of his cock against Johnny's hole. He slid his hands down to Johnny's knees, spreading those sleek legs wider and leaning forward, the tip of his cock rubbing in and out of that tight opening slowly, never really penetrating inside. Johnny was gasping, writhing in pleasure.  
  
    "Do it, motherfucker!" Johnny egged on, eyes glazing over a bit, still challenging Mike. "Shove your fucking cock into my straight ass! Take me!"  
  
    Yeah, Johnny definitely knew what buttons to hit. Mike pulled Johnny closer to the edge and forced Johnny's legs closer to his chest, forcing his ass up more. He leaned forward, giving himself a straight shot in and thrust his hips forward, forcing his hard shaft through Johnny's tight, sweat-slick ring, stretching it wide around his shaft as he slammed in to the hilt. Johnny screamed out, eyes practically bugging out of his head as he felt that cock slide into him forcefully. It hurt way worse than he thought, and damn those pornos that made sweat and spit look like all you needed to do someone up the ass!  
  
    "Oh motherfucker that hurts! Oh my god, take it out!"  
  
    Mike moaned, cock throbbing hard, deep in Johnny's tight hole. Mike rested Johnny's calves on his shoulders as he leaned forward, kissing Johnny's swollen lips gently, fingers stroking the man's thighs.  
  
    "Just relax, push out a bit," he murmured. "Really had no idea what you were getting into did you?" Mike mused.  
  
    "Fuck you," Johnny gasped, kissing back lightly. "Those girls took those huge dicks so damn easy in the movies!"  
  
    "The same movies they deep-throated with no problem on their 'first time'?"  
  
    Johnny opened his mouth and shut it again, glaring.  
  
    "You can't see it, but I'm totally flicking you off right now, jerk."  
  
    Mike laughed and rolled his hips, fucking into Johnny lightly, causing Johnny to squirm and cry out.  
  
    "All right, go," Johnny hissed.  
  
    "You sure?"  
  
    "God dammit, Mikey, if you don't start fucking me...."  
  
    Mike grinned and drew out to the tip of his cock, slamming back in to the hilt and causing Johnny's vision to blur. But damn it if he couldn't make out that fucking eyebrow waggle as Mike thrust in. He was going to shave those off in the middle of the night, just wait. Mike began to fuck hard and deep into Johnny, causing the man below him to groan and writhe in pain and pleasure as he was taken. Their sweaty bodies pressed together, the sound of Mike's hips making loud, wet slapping noises as he pounded into Johnny.  
  
    Johnny arched his back, ankles hooking together behind Mike's neck and pulling to help him raise his hips, meeting Mike's thrusts into him. Mike leaned down, kissing Johnny firmly as his hands slid underneath Johnny, undoing the cuffs to free Johnny's arms. Johnny's hands moved to Mike's hips, gripping them, pulling the man into him harder.  
  
    If someone had told Johnny that he would not only end up having sex with a man, but end up on bottom and love it rough, he'd likely had laughed in their face, and perhaps punched them afterward. But here he was, underneath Mike's incredible body, feeling that rock hard cock sliding in and out of his tight, eager hole. It drove over his prostate, causing him to cry out into the kiss every time it slammed home.  
  
    "Mikey....Mike..Mike..Mike..MikeMikeMike..." Johnny started to pant raggedly, wanting to cum, needing to cum so badly.  
  
    Mike buried his face into Johnny's neck, moaning, sucking and biting at the skin, hips gripping Johnny's thighs as he slammed himself home into Johnny hard and fast, nearing his own peak. He heard Johnny's cried, pleas really, knowing with the call of his name Johnny was begging for permission to come. But not yet.  
  
    Johnny was getting frantic, so close to the edge, teetering, his cock dribbling a steady stream of pre down his shaft as his body jarred with Mike's thrusts. He rocked back, head falling back to he bed to expose his neck more, eyes glazing and rolling back.  
  
    "Mikey...Mike..Mike...MASTER!"  
  
    There.  
  
    Mike bit down harder on Johnny's neck, sucking firmly, licking over the skin. Somehow he pushed himself harder, body dripping with sweat, hair plastered to his head as he drove into Johnny, his own gaze starting to blur.  
  
    "MASTER...MASTER...PLEASE!"  
  
    And finally...  
  
    " ** _YES_** ," Mike growled into the man's skin.  
  
    Johnny broke. His nails raked down Mike's back as his body released, his orgasm exploding from deep down inside, splattering over their stomachs, his tight hole spasming around Mike's invading cock. Mike went over the edge immediately after, slamming home into Johnny's spasming ass and laying his claim to the man beneath him, filling Johnny with his seed.  
  
    Johnny flopped limply onto the bed, arms and legs falling away from Mike's body to lay splayed over the sheets. Mike simply collapsed on top of Johnny, panting hard, tilting his head to kiss Johnny's lips, Johnny returning the kiss weakly.  
  
    "That...was amazing, baby," Mike murmured.  
  
    "You're still a puñetero,"  Johnny managed to croak.  
  
    Mike grinned, not having enough energy to laugh, and let Johnny have the last word for the night. Johnny was already fast asleep, anyway. Mike snuggled onto Johnny's body and closed his eyes, drifting off soon after. Losing Johnny once was enough. He was never going to lose Johnny again.


End file.
